Agent 6 (M. Rex)
|włosy = Czarne |pseudonim = Szósty Samuraj |sprzęt = Rewolwery Katana |debiut = The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice }} Agent 6, znany również jako Szósty – zabójca służący Providence. Biografia Wczesne życie Przeszłość Agenta 6 jest całkowicie nieznana, a jedynym rozpowszechnionym faktem z jego życia jest niepowodzenie podczas misji w Kioto, które obniżyło jego rangę w Providence i spowodowało, że agencja częściowo straciła zaufanie do niego. Od tamtego czasu, Szósty nieustannie poddaje swoje umiejętności samokrytyce i próbuje odzyskać szacunek organizacji. M. Rex „The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice” Agent 6 zjawia się wraz z Białym Rycerzem i armią małp na pokładzie luksusowego statku pasażerskiego Sarragasso Sapphire, gdzie wykonywali misję zleconą przez Providence. Szpiegowali głównego gospodarza imprezy charytatywnej, sławną aktorkę Mię Moore. Szósty był zawiedziony, że ich celem jest aktorka. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że agencja przydzieli im do szpiegowania sponsora imprezy Simona Babbage. Kiedy małpy narobiły hałasu w barze, Biały zauważył mikser i wpadł w złość. Mimo prośby Agenta 6 o uspokojenie się weteran zniszczył urządzenie, a jego partner musiał usprawiedliwić jego zachowanie barmanowi. Później Szósty przeniósł się do swojej kryjówki, gdzie zaktualizował pliki związane z misją, a potem chciał ponownie przejrzeć pliki z niefortunnej misji w Kioto, ale przeszkodziły mu jego małpy, które wywęszyły intruza nad pomieszczeniem. Kiedy zwierzęta wybiegły rozprawić się z młodym Rexem, który zabłądził w tunelach wentylacyjnych, agent poinformował o zajściu Białego Rycerza. Następnie, partnerzy byli obecni na imprezie charytatywnej w towarzystwie armii małp. Gdy na scenie pojawiła się Mia Moore oraz Simon Babbage, agenci dyskretnie przyglądali się występowi. Podczas wypowiedzi Simona, Biały usłyszał coś podejrzanego i rozpoczął ofensywę. W odpowiedzi na natarcie Babbage aktywował roboty ukryte w maszynach hazardowych. Podczas walki, Szósty zauważył Rexa, który próbował uratować zagrożoną Mię, ale wkrótce oboje byli narażeni na atak. Mężczyzna zainterweniował i powstrzymał robota, jednak pojawił się kolejny. Dwunastoletni Rex w akcie desperacji wytworzył ze swojego ciała Ogromne pięści, którymi przygniótł droidy . „Size Matters” Po misji na statku Sarragasso Sapphire Szósty został wysłany na kolejną misję do New Jersey. Po raz kolejny agent był rozczarowany brakiem zaufania ze strony swoich przełożonych i wątpił w swoje umiejętności. Kiedy pokonał grupkę zbirów, zaczął przesłuchiwać swój cel – pana Donatelliego, który nie był skory do współpracy. Agent 6 zagroził mu swoją kataną i sekretną techniką zwaną Poi-Kan, którą zamierzał na nim wykonać. Przestraszony mężczyzna wyznał wszystko, co wiedział. Stwierdził, że to Szejk zlecił Spilkenowi i Rexowi robotę na Sarragasso Sapphire. Agent udał się do Marakeszu, gdzie obecnie przebywał dwunastoletni Rex. W mieście mężczyzna zauważył Mię Moore oraz jej asystentkę Darcy, które również poszukiwały chłopca. Później dostał się do pałacu Szejka i ponownie uratował Rexa i Mię przed atakiem robota, jednak jego pociski nie dawały żadnego widocznego efektu. Droid otrzymał wiele obrażeń i zainicjował „lot jeżozwierza”, który polegał na wystrzeleniu mnóstwa brzytw w osoby znajdujące się w sali. Szósty ostrzegł resztę o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie i rozkazał się schować. Po autodestrukcji robota i zniknięciu Rexa oraz panny Moore, przybyło Providence. Biały Rycerz wypomniał samurajowi jego niekompetencję i wytłumaczył, że dwunastolatek, który mu uciekł, jest niebezpieczny i należy go jak najszybciej wyeliminować . Wygląd fizyczny Szósty jest wysokim mężczyzną z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu i ciemnymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi zasłaniającymi jego oczy. Nosi zielony garnitur, a pod nim białą koszulę z zielonym krawatem, na którym znajduje się symbol Providence. Nosi również zielone obuwie oraz czarne, skórzane rękawiczki. Podczas misji wymagających działania w ukryciu, Agent 6 używa różnych strojów, które pomagają mu wtapiać się w tłum. Osobowość Agent 6 jest człowiekiem zachowującym stoicki spokój, nawet w obliczu zagrożenia. Przyznał, że niezbyt często się śmieje, a na jego twarzy zazwyczaj gości surowe spojrzenie. Rzadko widoczny bywa również podziw i zachwyt. Nieustannie kwestionuje swoje umiejętności i rangę względem Providence, z powodu niepowodzenia jednej misji w Kioto. Odznacza się agresywnością, pewnością siebie i sarkazmem. Przestrzega zasad i reguł panujących w Providence, ale jeśli zmuszony jest do działania wbrew nim, by osiągnąć wyższy cel, nie boi się konsekwencji, które niesie złamanie przepisów. Podczas gdy w oczach Białego Rycerza i całej organizacji młody Rex jest zagrożeniem, które musi zostać natychmiast wyeliminowane, Szósty postrzega chłopaka jako klucz do odzyskania zaufania agencji i ponowne zyskanie wyższej pozycji. Podczas walki jest bezwzględny, bezlitosny i nie stroni od używania różnego rodzaju broni, od palnej po białą. Jest gotowy do zabicia swojego celu, jeśli wymaga tego zlecenie. Umiejętności thumb|Szósty używa swojej broni. * Umiejętności bojowe – Agent 6 jest wyszkolonym zabójcą posiadającym zwiększoną siłę, wytrzymałość, zwinność i szybkość. Wszystkie te aspekty tworzą z niego niezwykle wykwalifikowanego wojownika, który podczas walki operuje zwinnymi unikami i silnymi ciosami. Wyposażony jest w dwa czarne rewolwery oraz tajemniczą katanę, które służą mu jako potężna broń podczas starć. Często używa swojej broni palnej i nie waha się pociągnąć za spust, mierząc w człowieka. Jest również zdolny do wykonywania wielu akrobatycznych wyczynów, a zapewniają mu to jego zwiększone umiejętności fizyczne. ** Umiejętności szermiercze – Wkrótce. ** Zakazane techniki Kendo – Jako jeden z niewielu, Szósty zna zakazane techniki Kendo – sztuki walki wywodzącej się z szermierki samurajów. Jedyną techniką, jaką dotychczas zaprezentował, było Poi-Kan, polegająca na zaprezentowaniu osobie tego, co czeka na nią po śmierci. Jak stwierdził Szósty, człowiek, który dopuści się wykonania Poi-Kan, nie może patrzeć na własne odbicie. * Zwiększona zwinność – Wkrótce. * Zwiększony refleks – Wkrótce. * Umiejętności akrobatyczne – Wkrótce. Wyposażenie Bronie * Rewolwery – Wkrótce. * Katana – Wkrótce. Inne wyposażenie Relacje Biały Rycerz Szósty i Biały Rycerz są partnerami, lecz pomimo tego często mają problemy podczas wspólnego wykonywania powierzonych im zadań. Poprzez nieposłuszeństwo rozkazom Białego, który posiada stopień weterana, Agent 6 bywa niedoceniany przez przełożonych i często karcony przez swojego partnera. Rex Szósty jest bardzo zainteresowany umiejętnościami młodego Rexa i postrzega go jako klucz do odzyskania zaufania Providence. Mia Moore Agent 6 uważa, że Mia Moore jest utalentowaną aktorką, ale nie może uwierzyć, jak stała się tak popularna, będąc jednocześnie niezwykle zarozumiałą i naiwną. Występy Ciekawostki * Agent 6 jest nałogowym palaczem. * W przeciwieństwie do swojego odpowiednika z serialu, Szósty nie stroni od używania broni palnej oraz zabijania ludzi. * Na alternatywnej okładce pierwszego zeszytu, Szósty nosił czerwony garnitur. * Istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że ulubiona małpa Agenta 6, która została ranna w Marakeszu to Bobo Haha. Zwierzę ubrane było w cyrkowy strój i nosiło fez – charakterystyczne atrybuty Bobo. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Providence (M. Rex)